


Last night's Black Roses

by nychiq5



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, J-Squared, J2, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychiq5/pseuds/nychiq5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wakes up in the middle of the night worrying about his relationship with Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last night's Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttheyrebrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/gifts).



> Set to Alana Grace's Black Roses Red©; the boys nor the song are mines. However the mistakes are.

**Can I ask you a question please|Promise you won't laugh at me|Honestly I'm standing here|Afraid I'll be betrayed.|As twisted as it seems, I only feel love when it's in my dreams|So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away**

****He was restless tonight. His green eyes roving over the prone figure asleep in his bed; the Texas night at his back, the moonlight throwing his shadow in stark relief across the sheets tangled upon his lovers body.

**Can you turn my black roses red?|Can you turn my black roses red?**

****Thoughts and memories flitting across his mind. Hurt, heartbreak, loss, love, and wary acceptance all crossing his beautiful features. Yet his lover slept on; oblivious to his inner turmoil and uncertainty.

**Drowning in my loneliness|How long must I hold my breath|So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea|I reach to the sky as the moon looks on|One last year has come and gone|It's time to let your love rain down on me**

****His lovers hazel, sleep filled eyes flickering open searching his face for some sign. "C'mere, " he said whiles stretching out his fine boned, long fingers towards him standing at the window "we gotta get some sleep 'fore r fligh in t'h mornin'."

Huffing out the breath that he was holding, he walked towards his lovers prone figure. "Yeah babe, I know how cranky you get when you don't get enough sleep." He crept into his lovers embrace and settled down in the space created for him.

**Can you turn my black roses red?|Cuz I'm feelin like I've never known love|Can you turn my black roses red?|Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love|I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**

****Shutting his mind off, he let his lovers warmth lull him to sleep.


End file.
